The Death of Paul
by dragonchild25
Summary: pauls a bastard right? lets puts him in wierd situations and see what happens? ready! set! GO!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything mentioned in this fic or the idea for it either.... read and review.

One day Paul is walking down a dirt path and by a random chance of fate he runs into a bear. The bear looks at him hungrily and growls at him in a not so good way. Paul then realize that this isn't a normal bear it's a gay bear. The bear quickly grabs Paul and drags him back to his den and has its way with him.

Meanwhile about 2 miles away Ash, Dawn, and Brock hear a scream. "Did you guys just hear a scream?' questions Ash. Dawn looks at him and simply replies "nope". Brock then says "probably just the wind" they all agree and continue on to their next destination. A couple of days later the forest rangers find Paul's used raged semen and blood-covered body. The park rangers just mutter something about stupid hormone enraged teenagers and bury the body. Thus is the end of Paul…

***I got the idea for this from a picture I found online. Send any ideas my way and I might write a chapter with your idea R&R! ***


	2. Chapter 2

* I do now own anything in this chapter just my idea.*

One day Paul decided to go to a restaurant and eat a burger. The idiot went into one of those shady looking Chinese restraints and ordered the house special. Unfortunately for the poor douche it was a plate of fugu with a side of wasabi. Again just by dumb luck the fugu was prepared by an untrained chef and poor Paul got blood poisoning and died at the table. When the waiter heard the asshole's head hit the plate he rushed out to see the poor unfortunate douche's head on the table with blood coming out of his mouth. There was no burial, as the cops might get involved. So they just took the body and heaved it into the dumpster where the flies could feast on his body. He was not missed.

* Funny huh? R&R please. Feel free to give me ideas for a chapter. *


	3. Chapter 3

* I do now own anything in this chapter just my idea. *

One day Paul decided to go to a restaurant and eat a burger. The idiot went into one of those shady looking Chinese restraints and ordered the house special. Unfortunately for the poor douche it was a plate of fugu with a side of wasabi. Again just by dumb luck the fugu was prepared by an untrained chef and poor Paul got blood poisoning and died at the table. When the waiter heard the asshole's head hit the plate he rushed out to see the poor unfortunate douche's head on the table with blood coming out of his mouth. There was no burial, as the cops might get involved. So they just took the body and heaved it into the dumpster where the flies could feast on his body. He was not missed.

* Funny huh? R&R please. Feel free to give me ideas for a chapter.*


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything in this chapter just the idea thanks! * 

One day Paul was walking in the Ilex forest and stopped to eat his lunch. As he was eating his roast beef sandwich he heard a whine next to him and a hot breath on his cheek. He opened one eye to see a suicune sitting next to him apparently begging for a bite of his sandwich. "Go away nasty animal!" spat Paul at the beautiful blue furred dog like creature. The suicune wasn't phased and only tilted its head and looked at him with a curious look on its face then abruptly licked Paul's cheek with its bright pink tongue.

Before the poor pokemon could react Paul's fist collided with the artic dogs face. "GO AWAY I AM TRYING TO EAT!!" Paul swore at the creature, which got up and looked up at him with tear filled eyes and sniffed before running off into the woods. "Finally" huffed Paul as he finished his sandwich and packed up and headed on into the forest.

About 2 hours into his journey into the woods he stopped outside a small cave to rest. "Looks like a decent place to rest" Paul thought to himself as he set up his sleeping bag and made a fire to keep him warm. Just as Paul got comfy and dozed off he heard a small whimper next to him. Sitting up what he saw scared the piss out of him. Sitting next to him was a small suicune pup looking scared. "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" thought Paul as the small pup looked at him. Paul worst fear then came true, the suicune pup started howling. Paul literally pissed his britches but was too afraid to notice the warm spot between his legs. Just as Paul was about to head for the hills the suicune from earlier sprung from the bushes. The suicune quickly began nuzzling the pup. Paul then realized that the larger suicune was the smaller one's mother and one he refused to feed earlier and the one he hit. Apparently the suicune was still pissed about him hitting her and took one look at him and bared her large canine fangs at him in a threatening manner.

Before Paul could begin to panic the suicune lunged for his throat and sunk her fangs into his neck. The scream of him getting mauled by a normally pleasant creature was audible through the whole forest but alas no one heard because no one cared about the poor fool. The suicune and her pups ate good that night because they fed on Paul's entrails cooked over an open fire.

* Yeah another chapter down until next time see ya. Oh and you have any ideas send em my way R&R! *


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters in this story only the idea*

It was a bright and sunny day outside that is unless you were Paul. The poor boy was sitting in the park being emo as usual. As he sat there all sorts of things went through his empty tin can of a head. " Why do I need to breath?" "Why do I cut my self?" and last but not least "why am I such a wuss?" all of these thoughts went through his head as he sat there all by himself until a young girl with a pet skitty on a leash walked up to him and sat down next to him. All was quiet until the girl looked at him and he suddenly looked back at her "would you like to pet my pussy?" She asked in a quite voice. At this Paul got a huge nosebleed. The girl then proceeded to slap him and yelled "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!!" before sitting down again and trying again. "Would you like to pet my skitty?" "Sure" why not replied Paul coolly to the girl. Unfortunately the skitty had other ideas because when Paul picked it up and started to coo at it the skitty began to hiss and spit at him furiously. Eventually the skitty got tired of playing and tore in to Paul's head. Eventually he tripped because of the furious skitty still tearing into his head and landed on the bench with his hand on the girls skirt near her crotch. The girl proceeded to holler "RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!" and sure enough the police came running and in one swift motion grabbed the idiot by the neck, cuffed him and stuffed him.

About 2 hours later while sitting in his cell at the jailhouse the warden hollered "SHOWER TIME!!" and all the men including poor little Paul went into the showers. For some reason all the other men left quite quickly and poor Paul thought nothing of it and continued to shower humming a tune to him self until he felt a presence behind him. He turned and what he saw made him drop his only bar of soap. Standing over him was a 400 pound black man with piercing beady black eyes and a rough bit of facial hair. Over all anyone could tell he was the big man on campus. "I noticed you are the new one round' these parts. Oh and you dropped the soap better get it or I will snap yo neck bitch." And being a total douche and dumbass he bent over and all you could hear in the prison was his resounding scream, The scream of a poor young man whose defenseless ass was stuffed with 12 inches of black pork. The warden didn't think anything of it but that next morning the cleaning crew had to take the poor boy to hospital where he died of emotional trauma and the effects of having his ass porked by Big Bubba. Let this be a lesson to all males in prison KEEP YOUR SOAP ON A ROPE!!

I got this idea from a commercial a saw. Again ideas will be taken and reviews read. R&R*


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything in this chapter except the idea. Thank you.*

One day Paul was walking through a small city. He realized that this neiborhood was not just any old suburb but what the city folk call the hood. Paul realized that a lot of the buildings were bombed out and the people looked less than friendly. He looked around only to see a hooker on one corner and a baby standing on one corner with a shitty diaper, cigar in its mouth, and a bag of weed in its hand. "_That's strange…wait…a BABY?_" Paul walked over to the baby and looked down at it. "What are you doing out here on a corner with a baggy of weed? You should be at home with yo momma!" the baby looked up at him and removed the cigar from his mouth and replied in a less than pleasant manner " F**K YOU!! I HAVE KIDS TO FEED!!" Paul shit his britches at the baby's reply. However before he could say anything else a gang of burly looking retards came marching around the corner. " Aw hell not those water headed retards again!" said the baby removing the cigar from his mouth. " Those dickheads think because they special they can run this town!" " What's the worst they can do?" replied Paul. The baby just laughed at this however and walked off to go sell some more weed.

Just by looking at them Paul could tell these guys were jokes. They all had barney and other kiddy tattoos on them and they flashed their gang signs which so happened to be the dee-dee-dee sign. They all were dressed in ripped shirts and old combat boots and do rags. It was then that one of the retards walked up to him and looked him over before asking him in a slurred voice "What you looking at BIATCH!" Paul laughed at him and replied " you ya ugly SOB" that pissed their leader off and with one mighty retard punch laid Paul out. Just as the rest of the gang got ready to have their way with him an ice cream truck drove by and they all ran off to rob it of its goods.

The next morning when Paul woke up he noticed that he was in a pokemon center. " At least I'm away from those nasty retards" spat Paul as he got up from the couch. But all was not good because just as he got up a guy in a burglars mask came crashing through ceiling of the already shabby looking center. The burglar then proceeded to throw out a pokeball that contained a ninetales. Before Paul could send out one of his own pokemon the ninetales started growling as it walked towards him. The burglar took off his mask and shouted to the poor boy "YOU CAN HAVE HER!" Paul then realized that this ninetales was a female and she was in heat. "Oh shit! Can this day get any worse!" but before he could get up and run the ninetales grabbed him by the shirt collar and drug him in a back room marked "STORAGE" and all you could hear was his cries of " Wait! Stop! What are you doing! OH…ahhhh…that feels nice…WAIT I'M BEING RAPED!! HELLLPPPPP!!!" but no one dared disturb the horny fox pokemon.

It wasn't until the police come and arrested him for being a pokephile and took him to jail. But as luck would have it the prisoners did not like people who abuse pokemon and all took turns beating the poor fool within an inch of his life. And so winds up this chapter of The Death of Paul with our hero once again dying in prison.

If you can tell me where I got the idea for this chapter I will give you a cookie! R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the characters mentioned here in any way just the idea. Read and review.

It was a great day in the world that is unless you are our bumbling idiot of a hero Paul. Today we find our hero at a concert not just any concert but a Black Sabbath reunion concert. It was not all good for our hero because when the band of sixty something year old rockers came out on stage the crowd went nuts! Their first song was the hit "electric funeral" with Tony's evil sounding guitar and Geezer's deep booming bass and the raspy vocals of the famous Ozzy Osborne; the first song was a real crowd pleaser except for Paul he was stuck in between a smelly old fat guy and some ugly chick. At the end of the concert the fat guy picked up poor Paul and chucked him at the stage. Ozzy who was burnt out of his mint on some psychoactive drug grabbed him and started gnawing on his head thinking he was a bat. It wasn't until Tony slapped Ozzy upside the head that Ozzy looked down at the boy and slurred "hey…your not a small furry creature" and promptly threw him back out to the sea of people.

After that incident Paul went home to cook a dinner but ended up burning down his house ironically his radio was on and the song that was playing was _burning down the house_ by the Talking Heads. So now with a sore head and no home to go to our hero heads to the homeless shelter. When our hero arrives he looks around in disgust to see a bunch of bums dressed in raged clothes. Some were sleeping and some were playing cards but they all looked disheveled and dirty. One bum in particular walks up to Paul and looks at him before declaring " what you doing in this place rich boy." Paul just wrinkles his nose and replies "my home burnt down what's it to you?" to which the bum replies, "Got some money?" "Fuck no," retorts Paul. "Well then sonny can ya give me a wank?" "HELL NO!" "Well haven't got no pussy in bout' 5 years, look like you will have to do…" before Paul could stop the bum he grabbed him and dragged him into the restrooms. Paul didn't sleep very well that night he just wanted to get to a doctor.

The next morning our hero heads to a doctor who declares that Paul has the syph' and the clap. "Oh fuck no…my life is over." Cries Paul in the doctor's office. "What does syphilis do huh?" Paul questions the doctor. " Well son it makes your pecker swell up and turn blue and green then it splits open like a hotdog in a microwave." Before Paul could say anything the doctor added "and the clap causes you to get really nasty deep open sores that ooze green and yellow puss" the good doctor then added "and there is no cure for either". Upon hearing these words Paul fainted and pissed himself all in one fluid motion. For the next five years Paul lived alone in a back alley suffering from his STD's.

He never recovered and died a broken and paranoid soul.

Yeah another one down baby! My friend gave me the idea for this one. Read and review. 


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the characters just I idea of the story. Read and review.

It was a great day in the mountains that is unless you were Paul Shinji. Our hero was currently sitting in a mountain inn trying to find something to preoccupy him self with. He reached into his belt and pulled out a pokeball and studied it carefully. In his hurry to try to be the best trainer he made a dumb mistake. Yes he forgot to mark his pokeballs. Knowing he was taking a random chance he opened the pokeball only to be severely disappointed. "Shit just great." Huffed Paul as he eyes the female ninetales in front of him. "Okay girl you are going to keep me warm tonight but you cannot get frisky okay!" Paul told the creature which just barked at him before curling its tails around him and began to purr. "Fine then be that way," Huffed Paul before curling up onto his fold out queen size bed and pulling the ninetales against him before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning he woke up and returned the still sleeping ninetales into her pokeball. He then went downstairs only to find that the inn was snowed in. "shit!" hollered Paul as he sat down on the wrap around couch only to discover that the TV was out as well. "FUCK!!!" screamed Paul with his hands on the coffee table. He then decided to go get something to eat only to discover that the pantry was empty. "DOUBLE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!" raged Paul as a couple of kids began laughing at him behind his back. He then decided to go turn the heat up but when he found the thermostat was broken. At this he screamed out "SOMEONE PLEASE JUST KILL ME!!"Even though he was being sarcastic some idiot actually pulled a nine-millimeter from his bag and popped a cap right in between Paul's eyes. He hit the floor with a thud and everybody just went back to doing what they were doing before Paul woke up. The rest of the day went by pretty quietly and all was peaceful.

Great huh? Read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything but the idea not the characters read and review.

It was a glorious morning in the Shinji household that is unless you are Paul and the youngest of three brothers. Needless to say Paul's life sucked because all his brothers were major assholes and his mother had tourettes disorder. " PISSSSSSS!!!!!" Paul just sighed " that fat bitch is at it again…fuck" sighed Paul as he went down to eat his usual breakfast of old cold corn flakes as nobody in his family could cook without burning down the house. On his way his older brother with downs syndrome walked up to him. Normally Paul would have decked him but he tolerated him because of something he could not help even if the bastard picked on Paul. " What's up pisspot Jones?" was his retarded brothers question. "Nothing you fugly fucked up waterhead" "peepeee-vagina?" at this Paul just walked off into the kitchen shaking his head. " GET YOUR STUPID DICK MUNCHING ASS INTO THIS KICTCHEN THIS INSTANT!! PISSSSSSSSSSSS!!!" was his mother's usual greeting. Paul just ignored the poor woman and sat down to his breakfast. "Have you seen buster?" Buster was the family's little Pomeranian. "Let me check on the turkey." Was his mother's reply at his question. "No let me" was Paul's reply at her statement. Sure enough he opened the oven and what he saw shocked him. Yes the family dog had been shaved and was laying on a baking sheet in the oven with a carrot stuck up its butt. "YOU COOKED THE DOG???? HOW COULD YOU!!!" screamed the boy. " Let me see…AWW FUCK!!!" was his mother's reply.

With breakfast over and the loss of his only friend beside his horny lovable ninetales our hero sets off for his next destination, which happens to be the barbershop. "I really do need a haircut." Says our hero as he walks into a shady looking shop. He waked up the barber who for some reason has a lazy eye. " Give me the special!" Paul tells the lazy eyed barber who then proceeds to cut off all of Paul's hair. When its all done and over with Paul looks into the mirror and screams at the sight. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HEAD YOU…YOU…BASTARD!!" screams our hero at the freaky barber.

After that incident Paul heads onto a local Internet coffee shop for a nice hot cup of Joe and to check his email. However this was a starbucks coffee shop home of the weirdest names for a cup of brew ever. " Give me a large mocha latté," said Paul to the Indian man behind the counter. "So that will be a Grande mocha latte?" "Yeah what the fuck ever bozo just give me my coffee!" spat Paul at the dude behind the counter. After receiving his coffee and sitting down he decided to check his email and the first one he noticed read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" in the subject bar. This got Paul curious and always being the one to fall for pranks he opened the email. But what he thought to be an innocent email turned out to be something far worse. Staring back at him from his laptop was a picture of what looked like a guy bent over with his asshole stretched to inhuman proportions. The bottom of the email read "CONGRATS YOU'VE BEEN GOATSED!!". Paul spat his coffee all over his computer which because his hand was still on the metal keys it fried his brains and he fell out of his chair and hit the ground dead as a doornail. However nobody noticed this and all the patrons continued to drink their coffee in peace. It wasn't until a few weeks later that the manager smelled a awful stink and found the body of the dead teen that he decided to do the cheap thing and once again for Paul found himself in a dumpster covered in trash and maggots. He was not missed at all.

Well another one bites the dust. Listening to Alice in Chains is good for the imagination. Please review. 


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything but the idea in this chapter and all others and in some cases not even the idea! Read and review.

It was a rainy day in viridian city. The shops were all closed due to the storm that was ravaging the small town. But this has nothing to due with our hero, as he is nowhere near the small town of viridian. No our hero is on route 214 today fighting off the elements looking for a hidden treasure. What is this treasure you ask? Well let's say that its located in a place called turn back cave which is located in the mystical sendoff spring. Now why would anyone go into the forbidden cursed cave you ask? Well just ask our hero who is currently asking some local people about the place. "Trust me kid that place is a real nightmare!" says one traveling trainer. "People say that the dead walk there! Says another trainer. " Legend says that the god of death lives in the cave!" says a native shaman.

So off sets our hero ignoring any and all warning and his own common sense, which told him not to do it. But our hero decided that a little old legend would not harm him as he was going to prove to the world that he, yes he the great Paul Shinji would be the first to over come a little legend. As he walked into the sendoff spring he noticed that it was eerily quiet. "Nothing to be afraid about!" boasts our hero as he slowly walks toward the haunted cave. As he approached the cave he noticed the trees were bare and there was no life at all in the area not even grass would grow. "Ha nice try death! I WONT BE DEFEATED!" with this war hoop Paul walks into the cave but he gets no farther than about 20 feet in before a booming dark sinister voice boomed from the back of the cave "**WHO DARES DISTURB THE GREAT GIRATINA GOD OF DEATH!!" **Paul was so scared he dropped a load in his pants but before he could say anything the voice again boomed, "**YOU MORTAL DARE ENTER MY HOME!! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLLENCE NOW SUFFER!!" **Paul was so scared when he saw the two red slited eyes of the great death god he froze up. But again before he could say anything or try to run away something invisible grabbed his feet and began to drag him into the cave alas all he could do was scream as he was drug to his doom. All that could be heard was Paul's scream and the deep demonic laugh of the death god.

Yay! The tenth chapter is complete. As always read and review. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ok if you want to know where I got this idea from its from a fellow writer called fury-fur. Thanks for the idea! Oh and feel free to PM me ideas for this story! Read and review!

It was an average day at the Shinji household. Paul had just woken up and decided to go to the store. After getting home from the store and cooking his breakfast he gets a knock on the door. " I'm coming!" he yells as he rushes to the door. Opening it he sees a large muscular man standing in the doorway with a large bag over his shoulder labeled "HATE MAIL". "Who are you?" questions the young bastard with purple hair as he stares at the tall man. "I have a message or two for a Paul Shinji," says the man. "Yeah that's me what the fuck do you want?" "Hold still" replies the tall man. Before Paul could do a single the man proceeded to beat the life out of him with the large bag of hate mail.

Two weeks later in the hospital Paul wakes up in the hospital hooked up to a flurry of machines. Just as he is waking a doctor in the mid forties walks in, Paul notices that the doctor is walking with the help of a cane and has a unshaven face and doesn't dress like a doctor at all. "Who are you and why do I have all these machines hooked up to me?" questions the young man. The man just looks at him for a second before sitting down and replying, " my name is doctor Gregory House and you my young friend just about died on that operating table!" "What do you mean operating table?" Well some guy just brought you in here and when he got to you we decided to run some tests on you and well…your chart said you needed a tonsillectomy but we had a mix-up in the charts and gave you a vasectomy." Said the good doctor as he pulled out a bottle of pain medicine and popped a couple into his mouth. "YOU DID WHAT TO MY BALLSACK!!" the doctor just flinched before stifling a laugh as the young lad continued to freak out about the loss of his testicular fortitude. The doctor finally got tired and hit the boy with his cane knocking him out.

Paul suddenly shot up in his bed shaking in a cold sweat. "Fuck this shit!" says Paul before reaching under his bed and pulling out a 10-gauge shotgun with a choke. Reaching in his dresser drawer he pulled out a whammy shell and loaded it into the gun and placed it in his mouth and pulling the trigger blowing his whole head apart and painting the wall with his brains. The death was so messy that his funeral was a closed casket but alas no body came to his funeral so they just chucked his body down a manhole and quickly forgot about him…

Hope you enjoy. Please read and review and send ideas my way for Paul to die!


	12. Chapter 12

**Once again I am back with another chapter of the death of Paul. From now own because I often listen to a song as I write a chapter I will list it at the end of the story. And now without wait here is the death of Paul Ch 12!**

It was a wet day outside in Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region and because of this we find our dimwitted hero Paul Shinji sitting inside his house on a large sofa watching the television. "There's nothing on!" complained Paul as his older brother Reggie walked through the room. "Here try this!" said his older brother handing him a can of paint thinner. Paul looked at the bottle then looked at his older brother who was clearly high. "And what the fuck do I do with this?!" questioned Paul as his brother started to laugh. "Its sniffing sauce stupid you huff it and you get high from the fumes its like grass only more intense!" Paul just looked at him real funny before taking off the cap to the metal can and taking a deep whiff of the contents inside. "Smells good but I don't feel anything…not yet at least" said Paul as he looked to his older brother. "Just keep sniffing you'll get a buzz…just keep sniffing" his older brother told him as he went out the door but just before he did he looked back at his dumb innocent younger brother and quietly whispered under his breath "just don't huff yourself into a coma dumbass!" before going on his merry way down the road.

Before long Paul was laying on the floor with a killer buzz. Not realizing that he was under the influence of an inhalant he looked up and like a miracle a thought popped into that empty head of his and went into the kitchen and decided to rummage through the medicine drawer. As he did he found a large bowl of anti-acids and decided to eat them all in one gulp…well he did and he was rushed to the hospital where he died. His autopsy report listed inhalants, being a dumbass, and a busted gut from eating a whole bowl of anti-acids. Unfortunately for Reggie he was arrested and sent to prison for being a druggie because they caught him behind a poke-mart smoking some weed. What was really bad about it though is the fact that he didn't ugly himself up and Big Bubba claimed him as his own personal bitch/cum dumpster. Thus another day ends in the Shinji household…

Songs: Primus-Lacquer Head

**Yup sorry for the long update…R&R's please!! **


	13. Chapter 13

I know it's been a long time since I updated but here is chapter 12…or is it 13? Oh well here it is.

Mornings were rough for our lovable but slightly unlucky hero. At 10:00 every morning Paul was up to start his day. But this morning was not like others. It started out with Paul's older brother Ritchie getting the bathroom before Paul which always pissed Paul off. "Hurry up in there ya' faggot!" yelled Paul while beating on the bathroom door like a lunatic escaped from the mental ward. "Wait your turn ya little queef!" screeched his older brother back from behind the door. Yes mornings at the Shinji household was not the most family friendly of affairs, with everything being fought over including the choice of bowls that were ate out of. So after waiting two hours for the bathroom Paul finally got to take a shower BUT there was one problem. As Paul quickly turned on the shower he was hit by a blast of ice cold water. You could hear Paul across the house as he screamed and cursed at his brother. Breakfast was no easy affair either as the two brothers fought over the choice of bowls. It sounded something like this: "Give me the blue bowl!" "No!" "I said Give it to me! " "Fuck you!" "Why you-!" and this went on for about a good solid hour. In the end Paul ended up with his sisters My Little Pony bowl and Ritchie got the blue bowl. After breakfast the two headed off to school. Paul hated school. He hated it because he was always seated next to the most retarded kid in school: Ash Ketchum. Yes that Ash Ketchum. The hero of the Pokémon world. It was a widely known fact that Ash was a born dumbass and had a negative IQ if that was even possible. So Paul decided that at break time he would give Ash a swirly in the schools toilets. Well break time came it wasn't just Ash that got a swirly. Paul ended getting one too courtesy of his older brother. Paul walked home that day in the rain listening to his IPod. As the words of Linkin Park's Crawling echoed in his ears his IPod suddenly decided to go to electronics heaven and die on him. At first Paul was confused as to why his iPod would quit on him. But when he realized what happened he flipped and became even more emo if that was even possible. Alone he walked home feeling like the world was against him. When he got home he passed his brother who was sitting on the couch watching television. Paul quietly went upstairs and got in his brothers closet and got his brother's double barrel 10 gauge sawed off shot gun and went into the bathroom and locked the door. He then quickly penned a short note to the world explaining his rash and sudden choice of actions and loaded both barrels with high velocity buckshot ammo. He then cocked both barrels and put the barrels in his mouth and uttering a short prayer he pulled both triggers at once and promptly blew his shit away. Down stairs his brother heard the sound and just rolled his eyes and flipped the channel on the television. Sadly to say the mess was not discovered until about 4 days later when Ritchie had to take a huge shit.

R.I.P

Paul Shinji


	14. Chapter 14

It was a rather cold day in the small town of twinleaf town. Not a soul walked the streets. The day was rather uneventful in the least to say. Most people would be found in their homes on a day like this but our depressed but dumb hero was not. Today was not a good day for Paul Shinji. It had all started that morning with Paul going to get his brother up for work. As Paul slowly opened the battered door and peeped in he saw amidst all the clutter that was his older brothers room he saw under a heap of blankets his older brother. Lets skip forward an hour we next see our hero sitting on the couch nursing a black eye while his brother left for work. Paul now too mad to sit around the house and do nothing decided to take a walk. So that is how we find our hero walking down the street. On his way to the park a poster caught his eye. The poster was bright orange with in black permanent marker spelled out the phrase "SEE Alice in Chains LIVE!" Paul had heard of this brand before. Apparently their old lead singer had done drugs and had died from an overdose. Paul went home and called his only trusted friend a young girl with blue hair and pigtails. Two weeks later we find our hero and his friend at the auditorium in the first row. As the band came onto the stage everybody went nuts and started holding up posters with slogans on them like "MIKE I WANT YOUR BABY!" or "GOD BLESS LAYNE" the first song on the set list was AGAIN and the moment the song started with its hard hitting drums, funky bass line, and grinding guitars the crowd went nuts and started a huge mosh pit. Paul was able to avoid the crazy fans until the song went into the last chorus with its double layered vocals and driving bass line. The next thing Paul knew he was being thrown around like a rag doll and was getting hit and kicked. He was ok until kid wearing a torn lumber jack shirt threw a forceful uppercut and swiftly broke Paul's nose and just before he could do anything another fist slammed into is other unswollen eye. Paul screamed as he hit the ground where he was kicked sever times in the ribs. Later we find Paul in the hospital hooked up to IVs and had his foot in a cast. The next few weeks went by ok until he decided to visit a shady Chinese restaurant and was served a bowl of stew. The stew tasted really good and hit the spot. When the waitress asked him if he enjoyed the stew Paul asked the waitress what was in the stew to which the waitress responded that it was a fugu stew." F-Fugu…" quietly replied Paul before hitting the floor dead as a nail.


End file.
